Holding The Knife
by DemigoddesKat
Summary: Newly wed CIA agents Chuck and Sarah Bartowski return from their honeymoon to discover that Chuck had been framed for the crime of the century, by none other than their closest friend, Bryce Larkin. Forced on the run, they disappear. Longer summary inside.


**So this idea popped into my head and I've been writing it ever since. My apologies to anyone who's been reading "The Farm" for the delay. But not to worry. I've got an update all written for that which I may post either today or tomorrow. But here's my latest. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Love. Passion. Friendship. Jealously. Betrayal._

_The flames ignite in Holding The Knife_

_Best friends, Stanford Graduates and two of the CIA's best, Chuck Bartowski and Bryce Larkin have always looked out for each other. No matter what. All through college, operative training and their perilous missions, they've got each other's back._

_But things suddenly change with the appearance of Sarah Walker, a beautiful, bright and deadly with spy who's come with more than her fair shaire of baggage. It's love at first sight. But, obviously, three in love can't make it._

_Chuck and Sarah fall madly in love, as fate would have it, and Bryce is okay with that. He's used to Chuck getting everything. It doesn't bother him. _

_Until it does. Until Chuck gets the thing Bryce has always yearned for, even more than he wants Sarah._

_Chuck is about to be announced as the youngest Director of the CIA in history. And God knows Bryce can't have that._

_So while the lovebirds are on their honeymoon, Bryce plots, and then he acts._

_Chuck returns just in time to fall into Bryce's trap._

_Angered and confused, he and Sarah are forced on the run._

_But Bryce is more determined than ever to bring them back. _

_Five years pass. And he think's he's found the way to do it._

* * *

Holding The Knife

Prologue

_Commencement_

**May 2003**

**Stanford University**

The students listened intently, watched with eager eyes. This was the moment, the moment they'd been waiting for. The Dean was about to annouce the Valedictorian.

Bryce Larkin, one of the graduating seniors, smiled to himself. He wanted to be Valedictorian. He wanted it announced that he'd been the best.

Of course, credit where it was due, he owed his success in Technological Engineering to his best friend, Chuck Bartowski. Without him, he never would've aced that class.

Chuck was sitting next to Bryce, not really caring much either way. Sure, Valedictorian was a huge honor. But Chuck had more pressing issues on his mind at the moment.

Forty-eight hours earlier, he and Bryce had been approached by one of their professors. He'd had told them the strangest thing: "Your country is calling you." They were being recruited.

Of course, Chuck had always known that this day would come. His parents, Stephen and Mary were both high-ranking CIA agents.

A fact he'd discovered when he was fifteen years old. And now, seven years later, the government wanted him to be a spy. Apparently, they saw a great deal of potential in Bryce as well.

Bryce had been beyond stoked about the whole thing. Chuck had a more serious outlook. He knew what it really meant, being a spy.

Still, it was in his blood. Something in him could not say no. He just hoped Bryce knew what he was getting into.

But the moment was now upon them. The Dean had been stretching it out for effect. "And the Valedictorian of the Class of 2003 is…Charles Bartowski!"

Chuck looked up, surprised, but a smile quickly grew on his face. He was Valedictorian? Well, all that cramming had paid off, it seemed.

Suddenly, his friends were all around him, hugging him, congratulating him, asking questions about his speech.

He looked over at Bryce, who was smiling, but seemed a little subdued.

"Yours is a truly a charmed life," Bryce said with a small grin.

Chuck grabbed Bryce's shoulder. "It's you and me, Bryce. What am I gonna do for my speech?"

Bryce just smiled. "You'll figure it out. You run point, and I'll watch your back.

* * *

_There Will Be Bloodshed This Night_

**October 2004**

**CIA HEADQUARTERS**

**Langley, Virginia**

CIA Deputy Director Langston Graham sat in his office, watching the rain hit the pavement from his window. He hated days like this. Red Tests Days.

The graduating class of recruits from the Farm faced their toughest day. _The first one is the hardest,_ so the saying went and it was a true saying.

You never forgot your first kill. In your darkest moments, it always came back to you, haunting you.

He thought of his Red Test. He'd been twenty-four and his target was to be sitting on a marina in downtown Maine.

He'd been informed that the target was a traitor, a government official selling secrets to terriorists.

Graham had eliminated him with a single shot to the back of the head, he'd never seen it coming.

He remembered staring down at the gun, asking himself if he had really just done that. He had.

Granted, it had been the right thing to do. And after that, the trigger got easier and easier to pull. Still it had been the worst day of his life.

"A necessary evil", is what his supervisor in operative training called it.

He slowly sipped a brandy as he waited for news of his recruits. Each were in a different state, some even out of the country, on their to way to ending a human life.

His secretary, Nadia, walked in the door. "Just heard back. Larkin eliminated his target in Albany."

"And Bartowski?"

"Still waiting."

Charles Irving Bartowski, the future of the CIA, everyone knew. His family was extremely proud of the exceptional work he'd done while training on the Farm. He was going to be the best.

His parents had every reason to be proud, Chuck was well on his way to making a great name for himself.

The Director of the CIA, and the Director of National Intelligence were already very interested in Chuck's activities.

They'd requested to be informed the moment he passed or failed his Red Test.

Graham knew he'd found his coup de grace in Chuck. A phenomonal operative. And a geniunely good person. Graham hoped that wouldn't change.

Nadia walked back in. "Just heard. Bartowski eliminated his target in Jersey."

Graham grinned slowly. "Excellent."

**Briarwood Apartments**

**Arlington, Virginia**

There was a steady rain falling by the time Chuck got back to the apartment he shared with Bryce. Well, it was done.

His Red Test. _This too, shall pass_ he told himself. He knew that it was part of the job, eliminating targets; and in the end, it saved countless lives.

Still, that didn't mean it was easy. Chuck didn't think the first one was supposed to be easy. It was meant to be a test. To see if you had the mana, the stones, the _cajones_ to handle what this job required of you.

Chuck was just happy it was over with. And now, he was officially an agent. Part of him couldn't help but be proud at that.

When he walked into the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of Johnnie Walker Black. He was about to call his parents, when he noticed the blue envelope waiting for him on the counter.

He'd been looking at those envelopes his whole life, he knew what they meant.

He sat down and slowly opened it. Inside were his credentials, his badge, and photo ID, both stamped with the CIA emblem. A standard, government-issue sidearm. And a portable DVD player that opened the moment he touched it.

A recorded message from Director Graham played. "Congratulations, Charles. Welcome to the Agency, Special Agent Bartowski. But no more time for formalities. Your assignment is waiting for you. You'll be flown to Rome, Italy where you and Agent Larkin will be stationed until further notice. Your mission centers around the Italian arms dealership, La Notte. You will be briefed further upon arrival. Good luck, Agent Bartowski."

The screen went black and seconds later, a cloud of smoke rose from the player, signaling its self-destruction.

Chuck smiled to himself. He'd known better than to unpack his bags. He had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing Virginia for a while.

Before he had time to ponder this any further, there was a sharp knock on the door.

He grabbed his duffel, and opened the door. A tall, red-headed man stood before him. "Good evening, Agent Bartowski. Transport's here. Are you ready?"

"Of course. Lead the way."

Chuck was hurried into a black SUV, which drove him to one of the many government operated airstrips that covered Virginia.

A private jet was waiting for him.

When got on, Bryce was already there with a bright smile on his face.

"Should we pop the bubbly?" he asked with a laugh, motioning to the bottle of champagne that sat next to his chair.

"I don't know, seems kind of callous. Oh, screw it, pop it up."

Bryce was more than happy to oblige. Chuck looked around, the private jet was fully stocked with all the amenities. He wondered if his parents had anything to do with that.

He sighed, realizing he probably wouldn't see them for a while.

"A toast," Bryce said handing Chuck a glass. "To us, the world-class spies."

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself. We were just initiated an hour ago."

Bryce just laughed. "Larkin and Bartowski together again."

"Well, I will drink to that," Chuck said raising his glass.

He looked out the window, ready for whatever came next.

* * *

_A Lady Enters_

**April 2006**

**CIA HEADQUARTERS**

**Langley, Virginia**

Charles Bartowski and Bryce Larkin sauntered through the halls of the headquarters. They were due for a meeting with their boss, Director Graham.

Everyone they passed nodded in either recognition or salute. They were no longer the new kids on the block.

The past two years had been a whirlwind of one successful mission after another. It had only taken them two months to take down La Notte, and the rest was history.

They'd been quelling revolts, eliminating terrorist cells, staging coups, and rescuing prisoners all over the globe.

Their personal assistant/record-keeper/biggest fan, Agent Fitzroy, kept dilligent notes, documenting every detail of every one of their missions.

They'd worked with some of the best agents from all over the world. Their last mission had them teamed up with Colonel John Casey, NSA, and Cole Barker, MI6.

Chuck had earned the nickname of "Golden Boy".

No matter how anyone wanted to spin it, he was the superior spy. He was always focused and hardworking. And yet, understanding with the biggest heart imaginable.

Fitzroy was always accurate and unbiased in his reports, and it seemed that Chuck was always doing more.

If Bryce had taken out three assassins, Chuck had taken out four. If Bryce located the bomb, Chuck defused it.

It didn't bother Bryce, they were a team. He was an invaluable member. Even if Chuck was "Golden Boy" and he was still Larkin.

It didn't bother him. Not one bit. After all, Chuck was a legacy.

People expected greatness from him, and true to his nature, he delivered.

The two of them took long strides, with their hand-tailored dark blue suits, dark Aviator sunglasses, and monogrammed cufflinks.

It was their first time back stateside in eight months.

"Nice to be back in the good old US of A," Bryce remarked, taking in the familiar sights of Langley.

Chuck nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe we'll actually get a stateside mission this time."

"Doubt it, America needs their best overseas."

"Twenty years ago, yeah. But homegrown threats are making quite the name for themselves."

Bryce cocked his head in agreement. "Special Agent Bartowski, don't tell me you're sick of international espionage. The Golden Boy wants to stay at home? Say it ain't so."

Chuck laughed at his friend. "It's not that I'm sick of international espionage. I just haven't seen my family in…forever. Granted, they're always off on their own missions. I guess I am a little homesick. Aren't you?"

"Are you kidding?" Bryce said, appalled by the notion. "Like I miss the stuffed shirts back home in Conneticut. Please. Give me Italy, France, Syria…ok, not so much Syria. Besides, European girls are much more…"

"Wanton?" Chuck offered.

"If that's what you want to call it." Bryce was a spy that made Roan Montgomery proud. Countless women in every country. This week's model hailed from Amsterdam. _Marta_.

"Well, we can't all be like you, the hopeless romantic dreaming of a great, passionate love."

"Isn't that what everyone wants?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"No," Bryce said coyly as he turned to an eye a female agent that had just walked past. "And not everyone thinks it's irresponsible to date someone who's not a spy."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I told you. I want someone who can be a part of every part of my life. I don't want to have to leave some poor girl tossing and turning all night because I'm off in Jakarta quelling a revolution with a fork. So the one for me is definitely a spy."

"Just one?" Bryce asked with a devilish grin.

Chuck shook his head. "Just one, Casanova."

"I see myself more as Dorian Gray."

"You know he was a murderer, right?"

"Yeah, but he tapped London dry."

Chuck shook his head and laughed at his friend. "One day, Bryce, one day, some girl is going to set you on your ear. And you won't be able to resist her."

Bryce shook his head. "Never. Besides love…love is such a ruthless game."

"People say the same thing about spying. And you're Bryce Larkin, you're not supposed to be afraid of anything."

"I'm not," Bryce said confidently.

"Except falling in love."

Bryce merely grumbled in reply. Chuck gave him a knowing look as they took their seats outside of Graham's office.

For the next fifteen minutes, Chuck checked his phone, catching up on emails, reviewing mission files and speed-reading the latest issue of _Justice League_, while Bryce flirted with Graham's secretary.

"Nadia," he said, stretching out every syllable. "Is that Russian?"

The slender brunette with bright blue eyes didn't flinch. "Have a seat, Agent Larkin," she said coolly.

"Oh, please call me Bryce. And I just asked you a simple question…no need to be hostile."

She gave Bryce a cutting glance, and then turned to Chuck. "Excuse me, Agent Bartowski."

Chuck looked up from his phone. "Yeah?"

"I was hoping you could settle a disagreement between myself and a friend of mine," she said with a timid smile.

"Yeah, if I can."

"Well, I was just wondering, that mission in Albania? Did you really defuse that TR-19 incendiary device using a computer virus?"

Chuck grinned shyly. "Well, I'm not really permitted to say, but…yeah."

Nadia smiled with glee. "I knew it. Handsome and smart."

Chuck only smiled in reply. Bryce sat down beside him. "You should ask her out," he whispered.

"What, are you crazy? I'm not going not to ask out my boss's secretary. That's like a conflict of interest. Besides, she's not exactly a spy."

"She's not exactly a civilian either. And she's hot."

"Then you ask her out."

"Oh, please. She wants the Golden Boy."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "The Golden Boy has bigger things on his mind right now Like what the hell this meeting is about. It could be serious What if Graham's not happy about the way things went down in Bosnia?"

" Relax, Chuck. Bosnia wasn't that bad. Besides, it's us. We're the best, remember? So whatever happens, I've got your back. And I still think you should ask her out. Live a little, Chuck. You're not going to be young forever."

"I couldn't agree more," said a strong voice from behind.

The two turned to see their boss, Langston Graham, approaching them with a smile.

"Excellent work in Greece, Agent Fitzroy was in raptures about the sniping."

"Thank you, sir," Bryce and Chuck said in unison.

Graham turned to Nadia. "Hold my calls, and send her in the moment she gets here." He faced Chuck and Bryce again. "Gentleman, shall we?"

They stood and followed him into his office.

Bryce loved Graham's office, the opulence, the splendor, the size, not to mention the incredible view of the Virginia coastline. There was a Monet on one wall, and countless medals and awards.

He could see himself an office just like it one day. Hopefully, that day would be sooner rather than later.

He and Chuck sat down, watching Graham's every move. For some reason, this didn't seem like just a standard mission debriefing.

Graham walked over to the bar. "Larkin, Chuck, could I interest either one of you in a drink?"

Chuck nodded. "Certainly, sir. Bourbon, if you have it."

"Of course. And you, Larkin?"

"Scotch, thank you, sir."

Graham handed them their drinks, and sat down opposite them.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I called you out of Rome and back stateside for your next assignment."

"It had crossed our minds, sir," Chuck acquiesed.

Graham nodded. "Well, it's quite simple, actually. We've been tracking a Russian terrorist cell called Gorzev. We believe they're making nuclear weapons. They've been ordering from every major arms dealership you can think of. They've even managed to get their hands on some of the old Soviet arsenal. The leader of the cell is named Nikolai Rokanova. A kill order has been issued out on him."

"So we're heading to Russia?" Bryce asked.

"Exactly," Graham said, but he paused and took a long sip of his brandy. "There is a catch however. Nikolai has diplomatic immunity. The CIA has no official knowledge of this mission. Your job is to eliminate him, and blow up his base of operations."

"How are we supposed to do that without anyone noticing?" Chuck asked with incredulity. It sounded like a suicide mission. Then again, he loved a good suicide mission.

"The two of you aren't going in alone," Graham informed them. "One of our agents has been working undercover at Rokanova's steel corporation, which is both a legitimate operation and a front for his terrorist activities."

Graham was interrupted by a knock on his door. It was Nadia. "Excuse me sir, she's here."

"Very good. Send her in."

Nadia nodded. "Agent Walker," she called out. "Director Graham will see you now."

* * *

Sarah Walker did not like being called off missions, but she admitted for this one, it was necessary. Going undercover in the Gorzev terrorist cell was not a one-man op, or in this case one-woman.

It was nice to be back at home, not that she could actually call it that. Sarah Walker, the con's man daughter, the high school outcast, the world-class spy had never had a home.

It didn't bother her, you didn't miss what you never had. Her life was her job. And this mission had taken its toll. She'd been undercover for less than three months, but she had seen so many horrific things.

She had came in as the assistant to Rokanova's right-hand man, Ivan Torakoff. That guy was a total sleezebag.

Graham had called her back to assign her with a team, who join her in Moscow. Hopefully, the best. Sarah always worked with the best.

And she'd done a damn good job. Her reputation was well-known.

She prayed that Graham would send her some competent agents to help her with this. This mission was extremely sensitive, it didn't need complications.

She arrived back at Langley, happy to see sights of American soil. She was to head directly to Graham's office.

She nodded at people she knew around headquarters, but she didn't stop to speak.

She just wanted to meet the team, and get back to her mission.

She reached the floor of Graham's office and smiled warmly at Nadia. "You're still here?" she asked. "Graham usually goes through secretaries like I go through knives."

Nadia laughed. "Yeah, well I think I've convinced I'm a keeper. I'll show you in."

* * *

Bryce and Chuck exchanged a glance. Had Nadia just said "Walker"?

That could only mean one thing. Sarah Walker, Graham's wild-card enforcer. Everyone who was anyone said she was one of the best, if unpredictable.

They didn't have time to ponder the notion. In stepped a leggy blond, wearing five inch black heels, a black skirt and white blazer.

Graham smiled at her. "You're just in time, Sarah," he said. "I'd like to introduce to Agent Bryce Larkin, and his partner, Agent Charles Bartowski."

Sarah's eyebrows rose at the sound of their name. Larkin and Bartowski? The Dyanmic Duo? The Golden Boy? The team that was apparently so good they got their own special assistant who made all of their gadgets.

She turned to face them and smiled. "Chuck, Bryce," Graham continued. "This is Agent Sarah Walker."

Chuck stood up to greet her and shake her hand. "A pleasure, Agent Walker. I've heard much about your excellent work."

"And I yours, Agent Bartowski. And please call me Sarah."

Bryce stood slowly, making a show of giving Sarah a once-over. He took her hand and kissed it dramatically. "Enchantee, mademoiselle. Call me whatever you'd like."

Chuck rolled his eyes, Graham shook his head and Sarah tugged her hand away.

"Thank you for that, Agent Larkin," Sarah said in a cool business tone.

Chuck tried not to stare at Sarah, but it was hard not to. She was…beautiful. No, beautiful didn't even do it justice. She was _stunning. _It was hard to believe that this girl had assasinated five leaders of the Mafia on her own.

And when she smiled at something Graham told her, he literally thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Let's get down to business," Graham said, back in full spy mode. "Rokanova and the Gorzev terrorist cell present a strong threat to safety of America. So burn his base of operations to the ground. Of course, you'll have to make it look like an accident. Just get it done. That clear?"

"Of course, sir," the three spies chorused.

"Excellent. You'll be leaving right away. Agent Walker, please be kind enough to bring the two of them up to speed on the way Gorzev operates. Dismissed."

The three agents turned to walk out the door. Chuck, ever the gentleman, held the door open for Sarah.

Sarah paused, it had been a while since someone had did that for her. "Thanks. Who said chivalry was dead?"

"My mother did. And she told it my was duty to resurrect it."

Sarah laughed, geniunely laughed for the first time in a while. "A smart lady."

"I think so."

Bryce watched them intently, a nameless feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. What Bryce and Chuck didn't know is that both of them had taken one look at Sarah Walker and had fallen hopelessly, helplessly, instantly in love.

Chuck honestly didn't know what do about the sudden rush of emotion.

Bryce on the other hand, had an entirely different line of thought.

His confidence was secure. No woman, well _almost_ no woman could resist him.

And he knew how to play his cards. So, it was only a matter of time before Sarah Walker would be his.

* * *

**So what do you think? Worth continuing? This is just the prolouge. First chapter to come very very soon.**


End file.
